Amar - The Killer's Target
by Dayamir
Summary: Jaswant's brother Rohit cane to take revenge against Abhijeet by kidnapping Daya's brother Amar. Overall the story is awesome . You'll surely like it


Amar reached Pune safely. He went to hostel and got ready for college for admission of ty. He reached colege, but he got to know that the college is going to close soon. So he decided to shift Mumbai and stay with Daya forever. The next day, he left hostel at 4:00 a.m to catch the first train of Mumbai at 6:00 a.m. After an hour, he decided to give an extreme surprise to his caring bro Daya. He called him.

The phone rings

Daya(while jogging) - Hello.

Amar - Hello Daya bhai, Amar bol raha hun

Daya - Arre chhote! Tu. Kaisa hai yrr. Kaha hai . thik se pahunch gaya Mumbai, aur ye train ki aawaaz kaisi, tu hostel mein hai yaa station pe, Amar kuch to bol,.. Amar..!...

Amar - Arre arre ek min!.. mujhe bolne to do. Bhai, Pune mein mera jo college hai wo kuch hi dino mein, tooo main Mumbai aa raha hun, aapke paas, hamesha hamesha k liye rehne..

Hearing this, Daya got astonished... He stopped jogging. Wo saas hi nahi le paa rahe the Amar ki ye khabar sunkar

Daya - Kya! sachchi..Amar ... yaarr aaj to tune mera dilkhush kar diya yrr .. Acha bata, kaha par hai abhi, kab tak aayega Mumbai.. Main aa jaata hun lene tujhe station par.

Amar - arre are aap mat aao yarr .. Main aa jaunga ghr par .. 6 baje ke train mein baitha hun. 9 baje tak aa jaunga. Aap ghar ki chaabi padosi ko de do bass..

Daya - Acha thik hai . Chal tu kehta hai to nahi aata .. Lekin sambhal kar aana Amar.

Amar - Aap to aise keh rahe ho jaise main doodh pita bachcha hoon, chalo thik hai, yeh to aapka pyar hai isiliye aapne kaha. ..

At 9:00, Daya came to house and got ready to go to bureau. He reached bureau at 10:00. He got back to work ..

11/2 hour later

Daya thought to call at his house. He dialled the number. But there was no response. He tried 5 to 7 times. But still there was no response.

Daya wondered, "Agar Amar 9 baje Mumbai pahuncha to usse 10:30 baje tak ghar pe aa jaana chahiye tha. To wo aaya kyun nhi abhi tak." In the mean time, ACP sir and Abhijeet entered bureau. They saw Daya wondering something. Abhijeet asked him

Abhijeet - Daya! Kya soch rahe ho. Daya! .. (shouted) Dayaa!..

Daya - ah! ha! Abhijeet, ACP sir, aap log kab aaye.

Abhijeet - Tum jab kuch soch rahe the 5 minutes se, tabhi aaye

Daya - Haa woh kya hai..

ACP - ha bolo, kya

Daya - Arre woh kya hai ke Amar ka college hai na Pune mein, wo kuch hi dino mein band hone wala hai, to wo aaj hamesha k liye Mumbai aa raha hai mere saath hamesha k liye rehne

ACP - Arre waah, ye to badi khushi ki baat hai, par tum soch kya rahe the itni der se, :/ .

Daya - Sir woh Amar ki train 9 baje Mumbai pahunchi. To usse 10:30 baje k aas paas aa jaana chahiye tha ghar par, ghar par fone bhi kiya, par koi response nahi

Abhijeet - Arre to tune uska mobile try kiya

Daya - Arre ha, wo to main bhul hi gaya

He tried on his mobile number 5 times, but response was unavailable

Daya - sir uska mobile bhi unavailable bata raha hai.

ACP - Nikhil

Nikhil - Ha sir

ACP - ek kaam karo, zara Amar ka mobile number track karo, dekho uska mobile iss waqt kaha par hai

Nikhil - yes sir

Daya was in a bit tension. He was feeling uncomfortable without Amar. He pretended to cry. Nikhil called Daya, "Sir". Daya got up in a hurry and went to Nikhil

Daya - Ha bolo Nikhil kuch pata chala

Nikhil - Sir, ye Amar ke mobile ka location to Goregaon ke filmcity k paas ek jungle ki taraf bata raha hai..

Daya - Kya! ..Amar ka mobile jungle mein kaise .. Jaha tak main janta hun, Amar Mumbai aata hai to seedha hamare ghar par hi aata hai aur padosi se chaabi le leta hai. ACP sir, mujhe kuch to atpata lag raha hai. Zarur Amar ke saath kuch hua hai(He said this in a crying voice), sir main abhi jakar pata lagake aata hun

Abhijeet - Ruko Daya, main bhi aata hun tere saath. Daya said,"Thik hai Abhijeet chalo"

Abhijeet and Daya went in Daya's Qualis. Both reached at Oberoi Mall and showed Amar photo to each and every person standing at around Oberoi Mall . Then they came to the Pan Beedi Shop and asked the Beedi Shopwala, "Bhai saab, zara yeh photo dekhna, isse kahi dekha hai.

Shopwala said, "jAap log kaun hai. Daya said, "Hum log CID se hai.

Shopwala said, "CID" .. Then Abhijeet asked, "Vo sab chhodo, yeh batao ke tumne iss ladke ko yaha waha kahi pe dekha hai ya nahi ?"

Shopwala said, "Yeh aadmi... Ha sir, Maine ek aadmi ko iss ladke ko ek aadmii ke sath dekha hai, aur wo ladka darra hua tha. Aur wo aadmi usse iss tarah pesh aa raha tha jaise koi uska saga rishtedaar ho.

Daya - kyaa.. tum uss aadmi ka sketch banwa sakte ho. Uska chehra dekha hai tumne.

Shopwala - Ha kyun nhi sir. Main uska chehra kaise bhul skta hun. Usne ek paan k lie mere saath kitna badtameezi se pesh aaya ke wo ladka bhi dar dar ke behal ho gaya .. isiliye usne uss ladke k lie mere yaha se paani ka ek bottle bhi liya . Jab wo log gaye to maine dekha ke wo ladka paani nahi pee raha tha to uss aadmi ne zabardasti ki ..Fir wo ladke pe usne pura pani daal diya. Bhagvan kar uss ladke ko koi bachane aa jaye aur usse uss darinde se chhuda le.

Daya immediately screamed "Amar!" and got angry on that bloody kidnapper and started crying and blamed himself and said, "Maine hi galti hi uski baat maanke. (shouted) Maine hi galtii ki.. Agar usko main leke aata station par se to aaj vo mere sath hota.. He cried heavily and beated himself on his forehead.

Abhijeet tried to console him and said, "Daya, vo tera bhaii hone k sath saath mera bhi bahut achcha dost, mera bhi sabse ahccha bhai hai woh. Hum dono milke Amar ko apaharan karne wale ko baataal se bhi dhundh nikal lenge, hum jee jaan laga denge, par Amar ko lekar aayenge. Daya hugged Abhijeet very tight and calmed himself.

Abhijeet ne ACP sir ko call kiya aur sari baat batayi. ACP sir ne kaha, "Abhijeet, abhi tum hi ho waha par Daya ka khyaal rakhne k lie, tum usse ghar par leke jao. Main Nikhil, Sachin, Shreya aur Purvi ko bhejta hun. Ek sketch artist k saath, uss beedi shopwale ka address do, uske paas hum sketch banwa lenge.

Abhijeet takes Daya to his house. They reach house. Abhijeet makes two glass of sherbet( One for himself and one for Daya). He gave to Daya and took for himself. Abhijeet said to him, "Daya, chinta mat karo, Amar mil jayega

Daya - Chinta kaise na karu abhijeet. Amar mera iklauta bhai hai. Wo mera chhota bhai hai, meri sirf ek hi jaan hai, aur wo hai Amar, mera chhota bhai. Agar usse kuch ho gaya to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga.

Abhijeet - Kuch nahi hoga usse Daya, hamare officer mhai na. Pata laga rahe hai uss aadmi k baare mein. Fir hum dono jayenge na uss jagah pe jaha wo aadmi milega Amar ke sath

Then resting for 2 hours... Abhijeet was taking csre of Daya. daya was released of tension because of his bestie Abhijeet. Then Abhijeet got a call from Sachin,

Abhijeet - Ha Sachin bolo,

Sachin - Sir, uss aadmi ka pata chal gaya hai, jisne Amar ko agva kiya hai

Abhijeet - That's great Sachin. Achcha to mujhe address SMS kar do jaha par aana hai.

Sachin - ok sir, abhi karta hun

Abhijeet received SMS from Sachin. He woke up Daya. Daya asked, "Kya hua abhijeet ? Itni achchi nind lag gayi thi mujhe. Abhijeet said in a happy voice "Daya main jo bataunga to to tum khushi se fula na samaoge. Daya asked, "Kya hua?" Abhijeet said, "Dayaa uss aadmi ka pata chal gaya hai jaha usne Amar ko agva karke rakha hai. Daya said in a joy, "Kyaa! Amar ka pata chal gaya. Ab wo pal duur nahi, jab Amar mere sath hoga(said in a cried voice)" and he hugged him.. Abhijeet said, "Daya bass bass, yeh aasu bachake rakh, Amar ko dekhke rone mein kaam aayenge, :P." Daya and Abhijeet laughed happily.

Both left the house and went to the location where the kidnapper is living with joy of having kidnapped Amar.

ACP, Sachin, Nikhil, Purvi and Pankaj were already present behind the trees. As Abhi and Daya came at the location, ACP sir called Daya in "Sshshsh" voice. Daya and Abhijeet saw them behind the trees. ACP sir waved them and said to hide behind the trees and said that the kidnapper and their gang are in that jungle. Abhi and Daya went to ACP sir.

After some minutes, The kidnapper came outside. Daya got extreme surprised and said, "Sir, ye to Jaggu hai... Aapko yaad hai, wo lootmar ka case, jisme wo apradhi Jaswant ko do logo ke khoon ke jurm mein giraftaar kiya tha ,usne us apradhi ka saathidar hai . ACP sir(shocking) kya? Iska matlab ise supari di gayi hai." Abhijeet said, "Sir main jaata hun usse pakadne,". ACP said, thi hai Abhijeet, jao"

Abhijeet gaya bahar, dheere dheere bahar nikla aur bandook uski taraf ki aur kaha, "Haath upar karo Jaggu .Ab tum nahi bach sakte."  
Jaggu jaan bachakar nikla too uske aage Shreya aur Purvi aayi. dusri jagah nikla to ACP sir aur Pankaj aaye. Fir wo bahut duur bhagne laga, ke turant aage se Daya saamne aaya aur usse roka. Aur usne kaha, "Bachche bas kar kitna bhagega". Zoro se thappar maara aur sach ugalvaya. Jaggu ne kaha, "Sir, mujhe paise diye gaye tha Amar ko kidnapped karne k liye." . Daya ne uska collar zoro se pakda aur pucha, "Kaun hai woh? Bata, jaldi bata, .. bataaa... Jaggu ne uska naam bataya. ACP sir ne kaha, "Oohh! to yeh hai wo khooni...

CID walo ne Khooni ka pata lagaya. Wo Rohit tha, Lootmar ke apradhi Jaswant ka bhai. Uske ghar gaye, jaha Amar kidnapped hua tha.

Amar ne apne aapko chhudane ki koshish ki Amar se. Usne rassi to khol li kisi bhi tarah, par Rohit aa gaya. Usne gun rakh di uske sir par aur bola, "Rassi to khol di, par ab tum kaise bachoge. Amar ne kaha, "Abbe jhonduu, Abhijeet sir aur Daya bhai aa gaye naa, fir to tumhari aisi halat hogi, ki tumne sapne mein bhi socha nahi hoga. Rohit said, "Meri halat to aisi tab hogi na, jab main yaha rahunga. Main to tujhe markar hi jaunga. " Amar said, "Achaa, chal chala goli" . Rohit jaise hi goli chalane wala tha, Abhijeet waha aakar uske haath pe goli chala di. Abhijeet aaya, usse kaha, "Bahut shauk hai na apaharan karne, ab tere special jail book kar liya hai," chall .. bata kyun karwaya Amar ka apaharan.

Rohit ne bataya, "Jaswant ko aap log ne giraftaar kiya tha, uss baat ko bapuji zyada din tak sehen nahi kar paye aur unhone atmahatya kar di. Main bilkul akela padh gaya tha. Isiliye maine abhijeet sir se badla lene ki thaan li.

Abhijeet ne pucha, "To tumne Amar ko kidnap kaise kiya." Rohit ne bataya, "Ek din maine Daya sir ko Garden mein jogging karte hue dekha. Unko Amar se baat karte hue dekha, to maine anuman lagaya ke Amar 6 baje k train se aa raha hai to 9 baje aa jayega Mumbai. To maine issi baat ka fayda uthakar daya sir ka padosi bankar Amar ko lene gaya, kyunki Amar kabhi apne Padosi se mila nahi tha.

Abhijeet ne jhuti taarif ki, "Bahut khub Rohit, Tumne badle ki aag mein Amar ka kidnap kiya aur saath mein Jaggu ko bhi maar daala. Tumhe to phansi hi hogi, ya fir Zindagi har umrkaid

Daya waha par aaya aur Amar ko dekhkar bahut bahut khush hua, wo aakar Amar se simat gaya aur bola., "Amar, tum thik to ho. Tumhe kaha tha ke main aa jaunga tumhe lene, par tum nahi maane." Amar ne bhi rote hue kaha, "Sorry bhai, par ab to main hamesha k lie rehne wala hun na aapke sath.".

And both left the place happily ever after. And Daya and Amar were very happy to live together.


End file.
